


他们曾活过

by Donger1900



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donger1900/pseuds/Donger1900
Summary: 真选组离开江户又再度回来所发生的事……





	他们曾活过

冲田躺在床上，简陋的房间散发着一股霉味，十足低端的旅馆啊，他心里评价道。  
“土方先生？”他试着叫了一声但无人回应。  
冲田也想不起来这是他昏睡的第几天，他坐起身子背后传来一阵疼痛，啊，那几个小喽啰下手真是狠啊，冲田暗自咒骂弄伤自己的人。依他的实力原本对付他们本不在话下，但天人总是狡猾得很，用小孩子做诱饵设置陷阱可真是卑鄙。  
门被推开，土方抱着些吃食和药走了进来。甫一进门迎面就飞来一把小刀，土方忙闪到一边然后就对着冲田大发雷霆。  
“我不过以为是敌人追上门而已，没想到是土方先生啊，”冲田惋惜地感叹到：“可惜，差一点就得手了。”  
土方恨得咬牙，但还是把门框上的水果刀取下削起苹果给了冲田。醒了还不如昏睡来得轻松，土方心里想到。  
他们在这个旅馆已经三天了和大家迟迟没有联系上让土方不由得烦躁，自真选组离开江户接连不断的战斗让原本的队伍不断的缩减，土方看着冲田恢复精神压下心中的焦虑不自觉笑了笑。  
“不要用那种恶心的眼神看我啊，土方先生。”  
“切，不知好赖的小鬼。”土方站起身出房间吸烟去了。  
冲田最不喜欢土方身上的烟味，不对，他不喜欢他的一切。土方看着日落西山想起当初他们在屯所的时候自己就被禁止冲田的房内吸烟，后来他又嫌弃自己接吻时嘴里满是烟味以至于每当自己想去找他就要先拿漱口水遮一遮味道。  
等土方再次进门冲田已经吃过饭躺下了。  
“总悟，你把我的蛋黄酱饭团放到哪里了？”土方觉得肚子有点饿。  
“你说那些狗粮吗？我本想送给老板的宠物但是看它不喜欢就丢掉了。”  
“你……”土方强忍着还是没有发火，他拿着药坐到冲田身边，语气里还是带着不满：“起来，换药了。”  
冲田倒是变得乖巧起来，褪下自己的衣服背过身让土方换药。  
处理伤口对他们来说是家常便饭，不一会儿土方就换好了新的纱布。土方看着冲田奶白色的脊背上深深浅浅的伤痕，咬了咬下唇。  
“怎么，想要了？”冲田问道。  
土方为他披上衣服：“我还不至于趁人之危。”  
冲田披着衣服转过身来对着土方，伸手解开土方的衣襟在他的胸膛上狠咬了一口然后又用舌尖舔了下那处齿痕。  
土方把他摁在床上，冲田意味深长地笑笑：“啊啦，土方先生这么经不起勾引的吗？说好不趁人之危的呢？”  
土方的手向冲田的后穴处探索，另一只手在他腰间掐了一下而后在他耳边说到：“你忘了总悟，我是混蛋啊。”  
土方擒住冲田，手指一边开拓更广的领域一边不断向深处摸索，进入的刹那身下的人不由得咬紧嘴唇。冲田的脸颊染上了抹绯红，这个人总是这样故作老练但实际却青涩得很。那晚和土方第一次时他故意提起自己的姐姐，“如果姐姐知道了你就是这样照顾我的，她会怎么想”，这话刺痛了土方但也伤了自己，如此的“一箭双雕”也只有冲田做的出来。  
土方将冲田抱起，不小心碰到他的伤口，他下意识地放慢动作。  
“别把我当女人啊混蛋……”  
疼痛与快感混杂在一起，冲田彻底沉溺于这种感觉之中，但他始终不愿意发出声音，不想让对方得逞。他看准地方对着土方的左肩又狠咬一口，感到疼痛的土方赌气般离开冲田的身体，突如其来的空虚感让冲田的大脑一片空白。土方附身吻了下去，冲田恢复意识也回应着他，土方的手抚过冲田的脖颈，胸膛，小腹，他接着向下摸索，终于停在两股之间，他轻轻爱抚那个硬物，嘴唇离开冲田的唇瓣，不理冲田的斥责土方含住他的性器，舌尖和牙齿的挑逗让冲田忍不住颤抖……  
“混蛋土方，不准你咽下去。”他冲他喊道。  
土方将他翻过身从后面再一次进入，冲田抓着床单仍不作声。  
“背对着我就不用难为情了，”土方在他耳边说到：“如果舒服就叫出来。”  
“去死吧，我会杀了你。”  
“可以啊。”土方吻了吻他的耳垂。  
结束之后土方穿好衣服打了水回来，房间里冲田披着衣服玩着土方的打火机。土方帮他擦洗干净在他旁边铺好床躺下。  
“土方先生，”冲田问他：“上次那伙人怎么样了？”  
“那帮人的首领被我一刀砍了。”土方闭着眼回答他。  
“真好啊，”冲田把打火机扔到土方的衣服上：“这样他们报仇也不会找我了。”  
“不懂感恩的小鬼。”土方把翻了个身不一会儿就睡着了。  
清晨土方早早的醒来，一旁的冲田还在睡，他穿好衣服打算出去看看能不能找到同伴的下落。他蹲在冲田身边手指轻轻贴了下他的脸颊。  
土方十四郎和冲田总悟接过无数次的吻，但那都是前戏的一部分，他和总悟之间似乎还没有过真正的拥抱和亲吻。土方迟疑下附身吻了冲田的额头，这样就够了，土方心想。他拿起佩刀准备出门。  
忽然背后响起一个慵懒的声音：“土方先生真是个懦夫。”  
土方自嘲地笑笑：“我中午前会回来的。”  
土方顺着来时的路走着想要寻找同伴的踪迹，按道理依据他留下的标记不至于到现在还没有人找到他们。他来到一个集市，商贩正兜售着各种各样的小玩意儿，最近年轻男子之间流行起佩戴一种玉坠，玉坠上面各式的纹样刚好可以映衬自己的家世或与众不同的志向。土方在众多玉坠中挑了一个最透亮的，在光下甚至有几分紫色。高昂的价格让土方不悦但想到总悟应该喜欢还是付了钱。  
他在集市上又买了些食物准备往回走穿过树林时周围异样的声响让他警觉起来，他迅速拔出刀打掉了从背后飞来的利箭。突然埋伏在四周的人跳了出来，土方拔出佩刀做好迎战的准备，手起刀落打头阵的几个人已经丧命，但敌人层出不穷，土方已经要数不清自己杀了多少人，忽然几个忍者打扮的人将他包围起来，他挥刀向后方砍去忽然间就没了意识。  
傍晚，冲田在房间里擦拭自己的菊一文字，一阵脚步声从外面传来，房门被打开。  
“队长，我终于找到你了。”  
“山崎？”冲田向他身后看了一眼：“只有你一个人？”  
山崎点点头说起自己一路如何找副长留下的记号好不容易找到这里。  
“大家已经安顿好都在等你们归队，诶，副长呢？”见房内只有一人山崎不禁问道。  
“无所谓了，我们先离开也好，”冲田收拾好东西：“那个不守信的人不用管。”  
土方醒来时已经被关进一间地牢，他向四周看了看各式各样的刑具被摆在一边。  
“哎呦，你终于醒了。”一个身穿紫衣的男子走了进来，说话的声音阴阳怪气让土方听着十分不舒服。  
紫衣男子凑近看了看土方，对身后一个样貌丑陋的男人说道：“二哥，这个人好像不大喜欢我呢。”  
“喂，你们几个绑我来究竟做什么？”  
被唤作二哥的丑陋男人开口：“你杀了我们大哥难道不该偿命吗？”  
土方这才知道原来那天追杀冲田的天人的首领竟是三兄弟。  
“偿命？”土方不屑地说道：“随便你们好了。”  
紫衣男子玩味地看着他：“我可舍不得杀你，不过你杀了我们的首领总归是要还的，你把近藤的下落说出来用你们老大的人头来偿还就行。”  
“做梦！”土方气红了眼但手脚上的镣铐让他不得不受制于此。  
见土方挣扎紫衣男子反倒更开心，但他二哥失了耐心上前揪着他的衣领，土方抱住他用镣铐缠住他的脖子，那人用力分开土方双手将他摔到墙上。  
“哈哈哈哈，二哥，这个人我是越看越喜欢，”紫衣男子从怀里掏出个东西：“这地球人啊总有好玩意儿，这玉坠子在我们那里就没见过。”  
土方瞪大双眼看着他手里的玉坠，他努力挣脱镣铐想拿回但始终是徒劳。  
那男子再次开口：“可惜总悟这个名字我不喜欢，算了，不要了。”说完他就将玉坠在手里捏成粉碎。  
“混蛋！”土方恨极吼道：“我杀了你。”  
“来人，帮他省省力气先废了他的手脚，”紫衣男子对手下人吩咐道：“这个人你们随意玩玩，腻了就把他挂在城门口看会不会有人来救他。”  
土方被一群人按压在地，他眼睁睁看着那些人挑断自己的手脚筋，剧烈的疼痛渐渐让他麻木，那紫衣男子又给他喂下粒药丸然后就再也没来过这里。  
土方下落不明让每一个人都担心不已，冲田早早躺下但那晚还是失了眠。第二天一早一个部下跌跌撞撞地跑回来说找到了副长。  
近藤拍桌拿着刀就打算冲出去救回土方，底下的人连忙拦下阻止他贸然送死。  
“一番队的人呢？”冲田问道。  
“在！”  
“一会儿由我们暗中保护老大，二番队从后包绕，三番队在外围待命。”  
“是！”  
近藤向他点点头，向队伍下达出发的命令。  
经过上次的交手冲田看出这个组织不过是一群外强中干的家伙，最擅长的还是些阴招，吸取上次的教训冲田也有了几分把握，待近藤进入城内他们便开始行动。  
冲田冲在最前面以一己之力灭掉大半的敌人，近藤砍下那丑男的头颅，其他人见状自知打不过纷纷逃跑。  
紫衣男子倒不惊慌，他站在冲田面前用扇子遮着脸笑得妩媚。  
“冲田总悟，呵，脸蛋和名字一样招人讨厌。”  
总悟看着他说道：“阴阳人，想要我们老大的命你还太嫩呢。”  
“那是我二哥要的，我可不稀罕，”他看向土方：“不过也罢，我想玩的都玩够了。”  
“哼，”冲田举起刀：“杀土方是我要做的事还轮不到你。”  
几回合后紫衣男子彻底败北，他咽气时嘴上依旧挂着笑，一副奸计得逞的表情让冲田心里充满不安。不对，事有蹊跷，虽说这伙天人大部分都不善武艺但和这个人打起来自己不可能胜得轻而易举。  
顾不上多想冲田割断缚住土方的绳子，近藤抱着他不断喊着他的名字，明明是冬天但土方冒着虚汗表情狰狞似是在经受巨大的痛苦，近藤看到他身上的伤口忍不住战栗，他背起土方带他回了据点。  
那天周围的医生全部被绑了回来，诊治的结果都是一样的下半辈子土方都只能在床上当个废人。山崎带着一个落跑的天人回来，那人交代土方被自己主子喂了毒，虽不致死但是每天都要忍受五脏六腑撕裂般的疼痛。  
近藤把刀架在他脖子上问他要解药。  
“解药只有我们三爷会做。”天人颤抖着回答说。  
一旁的冲田终于明白那日紫衣男子死前笑容背后的含义，屋内土方怕大家担心强忍着疼痛，故作一副不要紧的样子让大家把医生们都送回去。  
近藤问医生要了些止疼片喂土方喝下去。  
“十四，好一点没有？”  
土方点点头，他两眼无神许久对近藤说道：“过几日大家又该上路了到时就把我留在这里吧。”  
“你胡说什么呢？我们怎么会丢下你不管！”近藤握着土方的手。  
土方看着近藤：“你们带着一个累赘路上会很辛苦的。而且我自己也不想就这么活着。”  
冲田在门外抱着刀听着屋内两人的谈话默默低下头。  
深夜，冲田拉开门走进来，疼痛让土方难以入眠但他还是闭着眼努力让自己去休息。  
“装睡很有意思吗，土方先生。”冲田坐到他身边。  
“总悟……”  
“我来送你一程。”冲田拔出刀。  
土方望着他，屋里没有点蜡只有屋外的月光洒进来，冲田背对着光线土方看不清冲田的脸，他闭上眼坦然地笑着喃喃道：“谢谢你。”  
“我只是做了我一直想做的事。”  
冲田脸上挂着血迹走了出来，他看了眼在屋外等候的近藤，面无表情地回了房间。  
五年后，真选组回到江户。新任将军十分器重他们，冲田总悟担任新任副长，他们的生活似乎是回到了从前。  
夜晚冲田穿着便服走在街上，不时有人招徕他去店里坐坐。他身处灯红酒绿之中却找不到他想要的乐子。忽然他扭头看向刚刚与他擦肩而过的男子，那男人身上带着厚重的烟味，腰间佩着刀大步流星地走着。察觉到身后有人男人回过头，后来冲田跟着他回了家。  
夜里冲田从那人家中出来，在自动贩卖机前买了包烟。真是无聊的人啊，他感叹着，自以为是地和自己玩一些乏味的游戏，本以为进入正题会好一些结果开心的只有他而已，这个世上怎么还会有比土方更无趣的人存在呢？冲田开始懊悔不该拒绝那几家风俗店的邀请。  
冬天到了，染上风寒的冲田终于可以光明正大地不去巡逻，不过他的病情迟迟不曾好转，一日他不过跑了几步便开始剧烈地咳嗽，口腔里充盈着腥甜的味道，他低头看了看，掌心上是一大口鲜血，再后来他就因高热不得不卧床休息了。  
银时来到屯所探病，病榻上的冲田艰难地直起身。  
“好久不见啊，老板。”  
“啊，说来真是有几年了。”  
“听说万事屋的生意近日很有起色。”  
“少了爱找我麻烦的人生意自然好了很多。”  
冲田裹紧身上的衣服：“老板，这世界还真是不公平啊。我明明从不吸烟却得了这么讨厌的病，那个人倒是在我手下走得痛快。”  
“原来你不吸烟啊，”银时从怀里拿出几包香烟：“看来不久前是我喝多眼拙把半夜偷偷买烟的小孩看成你了，我还怕有那个大猩猩管着你犯烟瘾会无计可施呢。”  
冲田收下烟向银时道谢。  
出了屯所银时裹好围巾，暗骂这恼人的寒风。  
三日后冲田病故。  
近藤扶着他的棺木偷偷抹了把眼泪命手下的送走了他。忙完葬礼近藤来到曾经土方的房间，虽说这屋子无人居住但仍被打扫得很干净。土方一直把冲田当做小孩子看，不过在近藤心里这两个人都是孩子一般，很多时候土方像是个大一点的孩子喜欢擅自做出一些“成熟”的决定。  
他临走前的那晚近藤问他要不要给总悟留点话。土方摇着头说自己把最想给的毁了，还说带着恨比带着爱要活得容易些。这些有头无尾的话近藤到现在也没有明白，他在房间里坐了许久，责怪自己没有照顾好总悟，十四泉下有知一定也会埋怨他。角落的抽屉似乎因为装满东西而没有关好，近藤记得走前里面的东西早就被那些官兵搜刮干净了，他上前拉开抽屉，里面摆满了没有拆过的香烟。  
近藤拿着烟跪在地上放声哭起来，嘴里不断念着土方和冲田的名字。  
这两个人走的那天都出奇得冷之后天气就开始回暖。不久之后屯所里的树木也开始抽芽，阳光把每个房间都照得暖暖的，屯所里的人依旧每日操练然后巡逻，执行任务……寒来暑往，春去秋来随着时间的流逝记得他们的人也越来越少，最后土方十四郎和冲田总悟也不过是真选组名册上两个普通的名字罢了，百年之后就连真选组的存在也不过是历史长河中的一粒尘埃鲜有人提及，他们的故事也终于画上了句点。


End file.
